Redmond
Redmond is a city in King County, Washington, United States, located east of Seattle. The population was 54,144 at the 2010 census, up from 45,256 in 2000 census. Redmond is well known as the home of software company Microsoft, for which Redmond has become a metonym. With an annual bike race on city streets and the state's only velodrome, Redmond is also known as the "Bicycle Capital of the Northwest". History Native Americans have lived in the Redmond area for at least 6,000 years, and the first European settlers arrived in the 1870s. Luke McRedmond filed a Homestead Act claim for land next to the Sammamish Slough on September 9, 1870, and the following year Warren Perrigo took up land adjacent to him. The rivers and streams had so many salmon that the settlement was initially named Salmonberg. More settlers came, and with the establishment of the first post office in 1881, the name of the community was changed to Melrose. The new name was taken from the Perrigos' successful inn, Melrose House, which upset McRedmond. After becoming postmaster, he successfully petitioned to have the name changed to Redmond in 1883. The abundant forests and fish of Redmond provided jobs for loggers and fishermen and with those jobs came demand for goods and services, bringing in merchants. The logging industry expanded significantly in 1889 when Seattle Lake Shore & Eastern Railway built a station in the center of town. The first plat for Redmond was filed on May 11, 1891, encompassing much of the area now known as downtown. After reaching the necessary population of 300, Redmond was incorporated on December 31, 1912. Redmond faced an economic downturn in the 1920s. Prohibition forced saloons to close, cutting off a large portion of the city's tax base. The forests were dwindling after heavy logging, causing lumber mills to shut down. Fortunately, the deforested land was suitable for farming. Agriculture became Redmond's primary business, keeping residents fed during the Great Depression. When the U.S. entered World War II, shipyard jobs and other wartime work came to Redmond. After the war, Redmond's growth began in earnest. The city grew over thirty times larger in area through annexations between 1951 and 1967. The completion of the Evergreen Point Floating Bridge across Lake Washington in 1963 allowed Redmond to flourish as a suburb of Seattle. In 1978, the U.S. Census Bureau proclaimed Redmond the fastest growing city in the state. Many technology companies made the city their home, and the increasing population demanded more retail shops. Redmond underwent a commercial boom during the 1990s, culminating in 1997 with the opening of Redmond Town Center, a major regional shopping center on the site of a long-defunct golf course. In recent years the city has been experiencing growing pains as a result of its strong growth, mostly in the areas of urban sprawl and traffic congestion. During rush hour it can take upwards of 2 hours to travel from the beginning of SR-520 at Avondale Road to Downtown Seattle, a mere away. These problems are being mitigated by the expansion of SR-520 and the Evergreen Point Floating Bridge, as well as the planned light rail service via East Link from Seattle to Redmond during the second phase of Sound Transit. Geography Redmond is bordered by Kirkland to the west, Bellevue to the southwest, and Sammamish to the southeast. Unincorporated King County lies to the north and east. The city's downtown lies just north of Lake Sammamish; residential areas lie north and west of the lake. The Sammamish River runs north from the lake along the west edge of the city's downtown. Redmond is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Surrounding Cities Climate The average warmest month is August. The highest recorded temperature was 103°F in 2009. On average, the coolest month is January. The lowest recorded temperature was 10°F in 1990. The maximum average precipitation occurs in December.Monthly Averages for Redmond, WA (98052). weather.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} The median income for a household in the city was $66,735, and the median income for a family was $78,430 (these figures had risen to $82,349 and $94,863 respectively as of a 2007 estimate). Males had a median income of $58,112 versus $37,200 for females. The per capita income for the city was $36,233. About 3.3% of families and 5.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.3% of those under age 18 and 6.5% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 54,144 people, 22,550 households, and 13,890 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 24,177 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 65.2% White, 1.7% African American, 0.4% Native American, 25.4% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 3.2% from other races, and 4.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.8% of the population. There were 22,550 households of which 32.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.4% were married couples living together, 6.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.4% were non-families. 29.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.98. The median age in the city was 34.1 years. 22.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 38.7% were from 25 to 44; 21.6% were from 45 to 64; and 9.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.9% male and 49.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 45,256 people, 19,102 households, and 11,346 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,848.8 people per square mile (1,099.7/km²). There were 20,248 housing units at an average density of 1,274.6 per square mile (492.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 79.26% White, 13.02% Asian, 1.52% African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.18% Pacific Islander, 2.46% from other races, and 3.11% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.61% of the population. There were 19,102 households out of which 28.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.9% were married couples living together, 7.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.6% were non-families. 30.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.95. In the city the population was spread out with 21.5% under the age of 18, 9.5% from 18 to 24, 37.9% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 9.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 100.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.5 males. Economy Companies in the high-tech industry are based in Redmond. The largest employer in the city by far is Microsoft Corporation, which moved its headquarters to Redmond in 1986. Microsoft has over 40,000Fast Facts About Microsoft. Microsoft.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-23. blue badge FTEs (full-time employees), 45,000 orange badge contractors (as of June 2012, there are over 94,000 workers, and over half are contractors), and more than 8 million square feet (750,000 square meters) of office space in the Seattle area Eastside region, primarily in Redmond, with additional offices in Bellevue and Issaquah (90,000 employees world-wide). Further signs of growth include: *In January 2006, Microsoft announced the purchase of Safeco's Redmond campus. (Formerly one of Redmond's major employers, Safeco began consolidating its offices in Seattle's University District in 2005.) Other companies with headquarters in Redmond include Nintendo of America, Concur Technologies, Genie Industries, Physio-Control, Univar, Visible.net, Wild Tangent, Solstice and Data I/O. An Online Trading Academy office and center is also located in Redmond. Unlike Bellevue and other neighboring cities, the City of Redmond does not have a Business and Occupation tax on income. However, to help offset the costs of road improvements for businesses, a business license fee of $55 per employee was approved in 1996. As of 2007, the fee is $85 per employee.Business Tax / Transportation Improvements Top employers According to Redmond's 2012 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Redmond CAFR the top employers in the city are: Culture Redmond Derby Days is an annual community festival held every July. It began as a race around Lake Sammamish called the Redmond Bicycle Derby in 1939, and since then has become a multi-day event including a bicycle criterium, parade, and entertainment stages. It also includes a carnival with rides and attractions, located at Redmond Elementary. Performing arts in Redmond include the Eastside Symphony and the Second Story Repertory theater company, as well as artists who play at the Redmond Performing Arts Center. Redmond has a collection of outdoor sculptures throughout its streets and parks, many of which are part of a rotating sculpture exhibition. The Old Redmond Firehouse is a center for local teens. It has become a hub in the thriving Eastside independent music scene. Local bands perform here with concert style speakers. The Concerts at Marymoor is an annual summer series of concerts held at the amphitheater in Marymoor Park. The venue has been host to artists as diverse as Norah Jones, Peter, Paul & Mary, Rob Thomas and Duran Duran. When visiting the Seattle area, Cirque du Soleil has set up in Marymoor since the 2004 tour of Varekai when a concrete base was built for them to set up on. Since then, tours of Corteo (2006) and Kooza (2010) have played in this spot while Cirque's newest show Amaluna is playing there from January 31st to March 17th, 2013. In January and February 2012, Cavalia also played at this location. Landmarks Redmond has designated the following landmark: Parks and recreation ]] According to the city's website, Redmond has 23 developed public parks, totaling over a thousand acres (4 km²). Many of these are neighborhood parks with picnic tables and sports fields or courts. The largest park within the city is not owned by the city — it is King County's Marymoor Park, one of the most popular in King County. It features a climbing rock, a model airplane flying field, a 48 acre off-leash dog park, an outdoor theater, sports fields such as baseball and soccer, a playground, tennis courts, a community garden, and a velodrome, which hosts the FSA Star Crossed - Redmond cyclo-cross competition in September. The city offers over of developed trails for hiking, bicycling, and horseback riding. The Sammamish River Trail connects to the Puget Power trail (Redmond), the Burke-Gilman Trail (in Bothell), and the East Lake Sammamish Trail. 60 Acres Park is known for its soccer in the spring through fall and RC electric airplanes and gliders in the winter time. In 2004, Redmond North Little League won the Northwest region and participated in the Little League World Series in South Williamsport, PA. With Redmond North claiming the Northwest, it is the third team from Washington to claim the Northwest since its inception in 2001. Previous Washington champions were Bainbridge Island (2001), Richland (2003). Government Redmond has a non-partisan mayor-council form of government, with the mayor and seven council members elected at large for staggered four-year terms. The last mayor, Rosemarie Ives, had been in office since 1992. The city council and Mayor Ives clashed over the years and, though the parties involved deny any connection, the city council authorized a ballot measure in March 2003 that would have changed Redmond to a council-manager government. However, it was rejected by the electorate, receiving less than 30% of the vote. ;Mayor John Marchione is Redmond's 10th mayor. He started his first term as mayor on January 1, 2008 after previously serving on Redmond's city council for a full 4-year term and was re-elected in 2011. ;City Council members Council members are elected for four-year terms in odd years, with seats 1, 3, 5, and 7 standing last in 2011 and seats 2, 4, and 6 standing in 2009 and next in 2013. All council seats are at large, but officeholders hold a numbered seat and each numbered seat is elected independently. Election candidates must declare for a particular position. * Hank Myers (second term – served temporarily in 2007 in the open seat filled by Dayle "Hank" Margeson's election) of the Idylwood neighborhood. * John P. "Pat" Vaché (third non-consecutive term, President of the Council) of Education Hill. * Dayle "Hank" Margeson (second term – served out the end of John Resha's term) of Education Hill. * Kimberly Allen (second term) of Downtown Redmond. * Tom Flynn (first term) of Education Hill. * John Stilin (first term) of Education Hill and Viewpoint. * David Carson (second term) of the Overlake neighborhood. ;2011 election The 2011 Redmond council and mayoral elections were held on November 8, 2011. Mayor Marchione was unopposed as were both Hank Myers and Hank Margeson. Council President Richard Cole did not seek another term. Education Redmond is part of the Lake Washington School District, which also encompasses Kirkland and parts of Sammamish and Woodinville. The public schools in Redmond include ten elementary schools (Alcott, Audubon, Dickinson, Einstein, Mann, Redmond, Rockwell, Rosa Parks, and Rush),GreatSchools. "Redmond Public and Public Charter Schools - Redmond, WA | GreatSchools." GreatSchools - Public and Private School Ratings, Reviews and Parent Community. Web. 15 Mar. 2011. . three middle schools (Redmond Middle, Evergreen Middle, Rose Hill Middle), and two high schools (Redmond High School, STEM School (choice)). Three private schools offer secondary education: The Overlake School (secular), The Bear Creek School (Christian – primary and secondary), and the Conservatory High School (for performing arts students). The English Hill neighborhood in North Redmond (unincorporated King County) is served by the Northshore School District and Sunrise Elementary. The far east side of Redmond is known as Redmond Ridge. Redmond Ridge and Redmond Ridge East communities are part of the Lake Washington school district. East of 248th to West Snoqualmie Valley Road is served by the Riverview School District. DigiPen Institute of Technology and the secondary campus of Lake Washington Technical College are located in Redmond. The city is home to Redmond Regional Library, the second-largest library in the King County Library System.King County Library System. "2010 Circulation Statistics". [http://www.kcls.org/about/annualreport/archives/2010%20Year%20in%20Review%20FINAL.pdf 2010 Year in Review: The Busiest Year Ever]. p. 21. Retrieved 2011-06-21. Notable people *John Archer, actor. *Karan Brar, for Chirag Gupta in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick Rules and Ravi Ross in ''Jessie. *Carrie Brownstein, guitarist and vocalist for Sleater-Kinney. *Jeff Cirillo, former third baseman for several Major League Baseball teams. *Daniel Dociu, concept artist and video game art director. *James Doohan, actor, famous for playing Scotty in the television series Star Trek. *Nick Downing, retired professional soccer player. *Sandra Eisert, art director, photographer. *Jeannine Hall Gailey, poet, writer, poet laureate of Redmond 2012–2013. *Grant Goodeve, actor/singer/show host. Starred in the 1970s hit series Eight Is Enough. *Henry Hill, former mobster, lived in Redmond in the late 1980s. *Blake Lewis, runner-up on the sixth season of American Idol and music producer/performer. *Shannon O'Donnell, former NBC 11/Bay Area now KOMO 4 weather anchor. Later became well known weather anchor for NBC's Early Today. *Lu Sheng-yen, founder of the True Buddha School. *Adora Svitak, author. *Steve Wiebe, two time Donkey Kong world record holder, and was featured in The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters. References Further reading * Malowney, Georgeann (2002). ''Redmond (Images of America: Washington). Chicago: Arcadia Publishing. ISBN 0-7385-2071-3. * Way, Nancy (1989). Our Town Redmond. Redmond, Washington: Marymoor Museum. ISBN 0-9624587-2-4. External links *City of Redmond *Experience Redmond *Marymoor Velodrome *Redmond – Thumbnail History *Redmond Historical Society *Redmond Events Calendar Category:Redmond, Washington Category:Cities in　King County, Washington Category:Cities in the Seattle metropolitan area Category:Populated places established in 1870